Existing computing platforms are based on technologies that may rapidly become obsolete. There is demand for constant update to latest available technologies, so that new functionality and features of those technologies can be consumed. However, updating an entire computing platform to latest technology specifications may be tedious and costly. At the same time, new systems are being offered by various vendors that provide application development and runtime environments that, from the outset, may be designed based on current technologies. However, those systems may lack the functionality of the existing computing platforms.